The McMahon Helmsley Era
by triplehhholic
Summary: Tonight marks the dawning of a new era......the McMahon Helmsley era." HHH/Steph
1. There Will Be No Wedding Tonight

Don't hit me. I know I really have no business posting anything new. God knows I have enough stories to update but this one wasn't my idea. This was a request by Lita101Matt101. It's basically the McMahon Helmsley era but in character. I've never done that before so it's pretty exciting and a little scary lol. I'm also going to do it from Hunter and Stephanie's POV taking turn about each chapter. I just hope I can do it justice.

Oh and while I'm here I want to say thank you to everyone who has been leaving feedback. It really means a lot and it's totally appreciated. I also won't admit that the reason I haven't thanked you before now is because I didn't know how to add in this little header lol. Anyway thanks so much :)

* * *

Chapter 1

Hunter

"_There will be no wedding tonight."_

My voice echoes in my mind repeating the words I had spoken only a short while ago. I smirk confidently as I walk towards the guerrilla position. The place is eerily quiet and the only activity is people standing around watching the backstage monitors. I catch a glimpse of one and see that stupid fucker Test watching his little bride. He's got a smile on his face and I take great satisfaction in knowing I'm about to wipe right back off.

See, no one really believed me when I told them there would be no wedding. It was obvious in the faces of everyone around me tonight that they doubted my word. They all thought I was blowing smoke out my ass just to wind up Vince. No one took my threat seriously. Well that was their first mistake because my days of just winding up Vince are over. The jokes are over. It's time to get serious and show the entire world that I'm not the only one around here that can make my business personal. In fact I'm going to take personal to a whole other level and prove to everyone that no one screws with the Game and gets away with it. And my first victim? You got it. One Vincent Kennedy McMahon. Yep. The taste of my revenge is going to be so sweet.

I shuffle my feet impatiently waiting for my moment. I can feel a couple of the other wrestlers standing watching me warily as I cockily adjust the white rose in my lapel. They know why I'm here or at least they think they know. Really, they can have no idea of the bombshell I'm about to deliver. It's my secret. Well mine and Stephanie's.

I resist the urge to laugh out loud as I think about Daddy's little princess. Vince's little girl only she's not such a little girl any more. I mean I'd have to be totally blind not to notice that Stephanie is all grown up into a very beautiful woman by all accounts; a beautiful woman desperate to seek revenge on her father. Well I know all about revenge. It was definitely fate when I saw her sitting in that hotel bar that night. Well fate and my sick need to get under her skin. I enjoyed screwing with the McMahons and Stephanie was no exception. So I approached her with all intents and purposes of letting her know that I was going to beat the living hell out of her father at Armageddon. However her surprised smile made my opening retort stick in the back of my throat.

"_Hunter. Funny. I was just thinking about you."_ she had said.

My brow had furrowed in confusion not sure why Stephanie McMahon would be thinking about me at all. At least not in the way she appeared to be thinking about me anyways. Her big blue eyes had sparkled brightly as she invited me to take a seat beside her. On the surface she appeared polite and friendly. It got me intrigued as to why. After all her father hated my guts and I didn't think I would be on Stephanie's most popular list either, not after being the man behind an attack that had injured both her and her family not so long ago.

"_I've got a proposition for you."_

That had definitely grabbed my attention. I sat in complete silence as Stephanie unveiled her plans; plans which would hurt her father and pay him back for all the hurt and pain he had put her through almost a year ago. It was a betrayal that had cut her deep. So deep she was prepared to align herself with the devil himself. Or at least that's the way people would see it. I didn't give a fuck. All I cared about was getting my chance to screw over Vince and in turn getting what I wanted the most. The WWF title. And hey, if had to marry some chick to get it, then so be it. Not that Stephanie was just some chick. She was the boss' daughter and one of the heirs to the McMahon empire. That gave me more power and leverage than I had ever dreamt possible. In fact I would get a thrilling rush every time I thought about it.

"……… _let them speak now or forever hold their peace."_

The voice from the monitor grabs my attention. That's my cue and I let out a satisfied sigh knowing it's time.

My mouth curls into an arrogant smirk as my music hits and I push my way through the curtain. I can feel the thousands of pairs of eyes watching me, holding their breath. But I don't care about those thousands of people. There is only one pair of eyes I see and they're staring right back at me. Stephanie's face is filled with such hatred part of me might have doubted her if I hadn't seen the flicker of vengeance beforehand. My darling wife wants this every bit as much as I do, maybe even more. Her desire is like an aphrodisiac and thoughts of Stephanie naked in my bed momentarily fill my head. The taste of her sweet skin prickles my tongue. The thought of her hot tight walls surrounding me makes me shiver with my own desire. Christ. I want her every bit as badly as I want the WWF championship belt around my waist. Nothing or no one was going to stop me from getting that title.

"_Asshole…….asshole…….asshole……."_

I pretend to glare angrily into the crowds as they chant their abuse. Secretly it thrills me and the adrenaline rushes through me as I bring the microphone to my lips. It was time to reveal Stephanie was my wife. It was time for the McMahon Helmsley era to begin.


	2. Sealed With A Kiss

Chapter 2

Stephanie

"…_..seal it with a kiss."_

As Hunter roughly grabs me and kisses me, I try so hard not to kiss him back. Instead I let my arms flail helplessly by my side, pretending to be the innocent little victim. Only I'm not so innocent. If only daddy dearest knew how many times Hunter had kissed me; deep passionate kisses that made me tingle from the tips of my toes. I had never been kissed like that before. Then again I'd never been with a man like Hunter. There was a fire inside my husband; emotions so intense that they could steal your breath away. I could feel that intensity each and every time he would look at me. Then there was the way he took me. My God! There were no words to describe how Hunter made me feel. My body would be overwhelmed by the things he would do to me. There was the way his hands would grab my body with a rough and desperate need and I knew right then and there he wanted me just as much as I wanted him. And God did I want him.

So unfortunately it appears that I've forgotten that wanting Hunter was never part of the plan. See, I was never supposed to get involved with him, not personally. This arrangement between us was meant to be strictly business, nothing else. God, I was so stupid for even thinking that was possible. How could it be when I had been attracted to Hunter in the first place? Well physically attracted anyways and who could blame me? He is an extremely handsome guy; a handsome and dangerous guy by all accounts. I think that's what really turns me on about him. Hunter can be dangerous and completely unpredictable. He's also a man who is completely willing and able to stand up to my father. That's why he was the first person I thought of. I knew Hunter would be prepared to do whatever it took to get one over on Daddy dearest.

God, I can still remember the way he looked at me in that hotel bar when I told him what I had planned. There was an admiration there; an admiration and a silent respect. Well respect is something my father will learn all about at Armageddon. And it will be entirely his own fault too. He was the one who put the business before me. He was the one that sacrificed his own flesh and blood. He was the one that hurt his little girl. Well I'm going to hurt him right back. I'm going to take everything away that he loves so dearly. Maybe then he'll see what a mistake it was to take me for granted. Because damn it, I'm Stephanie Marie McMahon. I'm not my mother. I'm not that pathetic and weak that I'll forgive his mistakes. And God knows he's made plenty of those over the years. And his biggest mistake? Underestimating me, his own fucking daughter.

But as Hunter breaks the kiss and laughs, I remember I'm not Stephanie McMahon any longer. I'm Stephanie McMahon Helmsley. I'm Hunter's wife. And I can't wait to see my father's face when he realises the truth. It's going to kill him to know I wasn't forced to marry Hunter. I married him of my own free will and together we will get what we want. Nothing can stop us and no one will stand in our way including my father. He'll learn the hard way that no one screws with me and gets away with it. Daddy's little girl is all grown up and in six days time I'm going to break his heart just like he broke mine.


	3. Armageddon

Chapter 3

Hunter

Shit. Vince has the sledgehammer.

As I back myself into the corner of the ring, I feel the pain in my gut where the steel pipe had struck me hard. My flesh burned from the inside but that was the least of my worries because right at this minute a bloody Vince McMahon was threatening to bash my skull in. The sledgehammer was raised above his head and he had this maniacal look in his eyes; well a look that was crazier than usual and I realise I'm responsible for this. I'm the one that's tipped him over the edge and while normally I would take great satisfaction in knowing I had pushed Vince's buttons to this extreme, the fact I was on the receiving end made me regret my actions somewhat because this wasn't the plan. The old bastard never should have had the opportunity to attack me like this. Instead of playing with him and torturing him inside and outside the ring, I should have finished him off quickly and remorselessly and then I wouldn't be in this situation.

Holding my hands up I try my best to plead with him not to do it because for fuck sakes. That sledgehammer could fucking kill me. And where is Stephanie? She's the one that should be stopping this. She's the one who promised that if Vince got the chance to touch me, she would intervene somehow, someway. It seemed I should never have trusted the word of a McMahon and as a fear washes over me that this could be it, I wonder if this was Stephanie's plan all along. Had she strung me along all this time to leave me fucking high and dry, trapped and desperate because when it came down to it, my darling wife could be as twisted and evil as I was and while usually that turned me on about her, right now it was a little alarming when a metal hammer was staring me down the throat.

But just then out of the corner of my eye I see Stephanie enter the ring and my fear disappears. She immediately stops her father from striking the final blow and I let out a shaky breath, instantly relieved and grateful. And as Stephanie lifts the hammer in her hands, aiming it in my direction, her eyes connect with mine and I know exactly what I have to do.

I pretend to plead with my wife and her determined face falters as she turns to her father. That's when I take the opportunity to quickly rise to my feet and grab the hammer from her.

Within a matter of seconds it connects with Vince's gut. The satisfaction I get when he lands lifeless to the mat is indescribable because finally vengeance is mine. For too long now the guy has done nothing but screw with me denying me what is rightfully mine. The WWF title. Well not any more. That championship was my destiny and my path to fulfilling that destiny was almost over. Just like this match was over.

Smirking to myself, I place my boot on Vince's chest standing above him victorious as the referee counts to three and I take a tremendous amount of pleasure in the fact that I did it. I accomplished what I had promised I would do all along and that was take Vince McMahon out. And for all those people who thought I was blowing out of my ass, well they could kiss my ass. Hunter Hearst Helmsley never went back on a promise. I had been true to my word.

Rolling my lips together smugly, I push the referee out of my way and watching Stephanie tend to her father I take my position behind her and raise the sledgehammer. Although I was only carrying out what we had planned, my stomach twists oddly as I contemplate the fact that once upon a time I wouldn't have thought twice about bashing in the head of a McMahon. Now it was different. Now I was married to one and the thought of Stephanie being hurt or injured at my hands suddenly made me feel sick because the truth of the matter was I cared about her. Although this was a marriage of convenience, somehow it was beginning to turn into something more. Something that was definitely more than just sex. Something that confused and surprised me all at the same time because falling for Stephanie wasn't part of the bargain. I was supposed to toss her aside once I got my hands on the title but as that day drew nearer, the more I found I wanted her to be a part of it. And it wasn't just the allure of power that being with her would give me. I wanted Stephanie by my side running the show. For some reason it would feel bittersweet and empty without her and honestly, that freaked me out on so many levels because up until now I hadn't needed any one. Everyone in my life was expendable. Everyone from Shawn who I easily cast aside as soon as he got injured to Chyna who failed to deserve my loyalty the second she prioritised the Intercontinental title over me. And I wouldn't think twice about screwing them over or anyone else for that matter because I didn't care about anyone else. No one else really mattered in the scheme of things. Or least they hadn't until Stephanie came along.

As I admitted that truth to myself, I drop the hammer to the ground. Stephanie's mouth curves up into a delighted smile as she walks towards me and I take a moment to catch my breath as I pull her to me, hugging her close. I don't know what's happening between us but I know I'm powerless to stop it and the truth is I don't even want to. Stop it I mean. For some reason I want Stephanie as much as I want the title, the power, everything. Maybe even more and as scary as that is, it's absolutely true.


	4. I'm Not Daddy's Little Girl Any More

Chapter 4

Stephanie

"_Dad, just so you know. Triple H really turns me on."_

My words have the desired effect and I laugh in my father's face as he glares at me in disgust. And disgust is an emotion I am all too familiar with because what my father did to me, his own daughter, was disgusting. He took away my privacy when he let a stranger rifle through my private, personal things. He took away my dignity when he sacrificed me to the Undertaker and all so he could screw over Stone Cold Steve Austin. It appeared I was just this pawn in their stupid fucked up games. A pawn my father cared nothing about and how could he care? How could he claim to love me when he put my life at risk like that? Me? His own fucking daughter! Well I'm not that pawn any longer and I'm not some silly little girl either. I'm Stephanie McMahon Helmsley, Hunter's wife and I know the fact that I married his bitter enemy kills my father inside and I'm glad. I'm glad he's feeling betrayed because he's the one that betrayed me first. He hurt me so much with what he's done to me and that's why tonight I get the last laugh. I finally get my revenge.

I leave the ring just as Hunter's music hits and walking up the ramp towards him, I know I'm walking towards my future and I don't look back. After all this is what I wanted. I wanted to marry Hunter and I wanted to get back at my father. A father who has no idea who I really am and what I'm capable of although after tonight, I reckon he just might have a clue.

And you know it actually feels good to shed my good girl image. God knows it's not who I really am and besides, look where it got me. My father screwed me over and I was betrothed to an idiot. And I don't say that in a mean and nasty way either. It's just that Andrew was never the sharpest tool in the box and honestly, he was never the man for me. He just didn't do it for me physically or emotionally. Sure he could be funny and sweet but there was no passion there, no intensity. Certainly nothing like the passion and intensity I feel when I'm with Hunter because when I'm with him, I feel it to the tips of my fingers. He makes me come alive and he consumes every part of me and lately I'm beginning to wonder if that's such a good thing.

Because the truth is my need for him is becoming almost desperate, like this constant craving I can't satisfy and when I'm with him in bed, it's almost animalistic. Like I can't get enough and no matter how many times Hunter takes me, I'm left only wanting him more. His touch is rough and assured and that gets me hot. It turns me on. Yet there are these other times; these times when his touch is just as desperate as mine is but it's gentle too, almost like there is an intimacy there. An intimacy that I've sensed more than a few times now for it to be a coincidence and an intimacy that sometimes makes me wonder if there is something happening between us; something way more than a simple physical attraction. Because there is no doubt in my mind that Hunter is attracted to me. As a woman, that much is obvious to me. But I just wished that we were close enough and that I knew him a little better than I did so I could tell how he was feeling sometimes. I wanted to look into his beautiful eyes and know that this wasn't just about my father. For some reason that felt really important to me because if I was feeling what I thought I was feeling for him, the idea of being dumped once Hunter had what he wanted from me didn't seem so appealing as it once did. In fact the thought of him leaving me totally sucked.

But all thoughts of my husband abandoning me disappear the second I make it up to the top of the ramp and he puts his arm around me. My right hand rests on his massive chest and I can see the enraged look on my father's face as he watches us stand there together as man and wife. Hunter is taunting him and I look up at my husband, delighted by his words and enraptured by his strength. It was a strength that had pulled me towards him in the first place. Hunter was so strong and so powerful and the only man capable of standing up to my father. He was standing up to him now telling him and the world that he's about to kiss me again and this time daddy dearest gets to witness the whole thing.

"_Let me put the sealer on it. I'm going to seal it with a kiss."_

Hunter's words are practically the same words he used when he kissed me that first time. Then, I had to pretend not to kiss him back. This time when he kisses me, I press my lips firmly against Hunter's. I don't have to play the innocent little victim any more. See, I stopped being the victim the second I took matters into my own hands and come up with my little arrangement. It's an arrangement that gave me way more than I bargained for though. After all I hadn't planned on falling for the guy in the process. I was supposed to remain indifferent. This was business after all.

But as Hunter's mouth moves over mine one last time before he slowly pulls away, I realise it's completely pointless trying to kid myself. Because this stopped being just about the business the second Hunter seduced me and invited me into his bed and from that moment on it had only gotten worse for me. I had only fallen deeper for him and my desire and my lust for this man were slowly developing into something else. Feelings I was struggling to deny any more and it was only a matter of time before they got the better of me. It was only a matter of time before I fell completely in love with Hunter.


	5. A Very Merry RAW Christmas

Chapter 5

Hunter

Well we told the world that the McMahon Helmsley era was running the show and after tonight no one can have any doubt that it's true.

And tonight was the perfect example. It was everything from screwing Kane out of his match and making Tori spend the holidays with X-Pac to playing Santa and beating the crap out of Mankind. And of course my personal favourite, the topless match. And people have the nerve to accuse of me of having no holiday spirit. And when I say people by the way I mean the idiots on the roster, the ones who are constantly bitching and whining about the way Stephanie and I are running things around here. Well they can kiss my ass. If they don't like it, they know where the door is. I'm not in this to make friends and go easy on people. Neither is Steph. They want a title shot or a favour, well they can damn well earn it. I'm sick of the fucking curtain jerkers who think it's their God given right to be a champion or a contender for a title. The way I see it, they're lucky they are even getting air time and that includes that Olympic jack-off, Kurt Angle.

Raking my hand through my hair, I scowl at the simple thought of his name. There's just something about that guy that pisses me off. In fact he rubs me up the wrong way every time he looks in my direction and opens his stupid mouth. And the fact he acts so eager and fucking nice to everyone means I don't trust him one little bit. He's an asshole. And of course my dear wife obviously thinks I'm naive enough to believe that she's got nothing to do with the twerp and his current winning streak. Well, she's got everything to do with it. Fuck knows why she got involved in the first place. Apparently she's impressed with our Olympic gold medallist. The only thing she should be impressed about is how much of a fucking jerk the guy is. I mean he's like a retarded puppy prancing around trying his best to please everyone, in particular my wife. Not that I give a shit about that or the fact she actually finds him cute. Or at least I shouldn't give a shit about that. Problem is I think I do.

Just then Stephanie looks up and smiles at me. I feel that flutter in my chest that's becoming way too familiar for my liking. We're backstage after the show and she's sipping on a glass of champagne still wearing that oversized Santa hat. The hem of her short dress has crept up her crossed thigh as she sits on the small leather couch and my fingers itch to touch her. In fact I've wanted to touch her all night. Power is a strong aphrodisiac for me and a complete turn on. So is that tight little black number my wife is wearing. It accentuates her curves perfectly and it shows off those incredible legs that go on ever. Those legs are a perfect fit around my body and as the thought of me buried inside her suddenly makes my mouth go dry, I know it's only a matter of time before I turn the lock on the door and make love to Stephanie. And as scary as those two little words sound, I know it's the truth. I want to make love to her. Not screw her or fuck her or any other term I may have associated with sex in the past because sleeping with Stephanie has changed things for me. She's changed things.

Man, I honestly didn't see this coming. Me, Hunter Hearst Helmsley, the biggest bastard walking the face of this planet, the guy who has never once cared about anyone in his life before is starting to care for little Stephanie McMahon. And her name alone should send me running for the hills. I mean, she's a McMahon. I should hate her guts just like I hate all the McMahons particularly Vince, daddy dearest. After all he's tried his best to make my life a living hell the past few months. He screwed me out of the title more times than I cared to remember and he tried to take me out permanently. But it turns out I wasn't the only one Vince had pissed off. And of course it benefitted me greatly to help Stephanie out and get even with her father. After all look at what I've gained. I've got more power than I ever dreamt possible. That power means I can push hard around here and get what I want and it's only a matter of days before I get my hands on the WWF championship again. That belt is my destiny and when I have it, I've got everything I ever wanted.

"_Come over here."_

Stephanie cocks her finger in my direction, beckoning me to her as she places her glass on the table in front of her. Of course I don't hesitate at all and within a matter of seconds, I'm lying on top of her on the sofa, kissing her and tasting the mixture of champagne and mint on her breath. She tastes so sweet as her tongue slides over mine and as my hand kneads her breast beneath her dress, I know the power wasn't the only turn on for me tonight. It was Stephanie and the woman she's blossoming into, the woman who can seduce me without even trying to. I watched her closely tonight. Stephanie is no longer the shy little virginal creature she used to be or at least the person she portrayed to her family and to the world. Her father's betrayal has turned her into this strong and assertive person determined to stop at nothing to get what she wants. Marrying me was the perfect example of that and part of me wonders if underneath it all my lovely wife is every bit as twisted and devious as I am. She just hides it better or at least she did until recently. Now I can see Stephanie wants the same things as I do and she doesn't care who she steps over or pisses off to get it. Ultimately, she wants the admiration and respect of every single person involved in this business. Well she's got my respect and a hell of a lot more into the bargain too.

Truth is a month or so down the line I've made business personal again but this time it's in a way I never ever expected because this time I'm not out for personal gain. I'm not screwing anyone over either. Matter of fact, the only person I'm screwing over is my own self because ever so slowly, this woman is doing something to me. Something I'm trying my hardest to fight but with each day that passes, it's proving more and more difficult and actually pretty fucking pointless because it appears my heart is on a collision course with one Stephanie McMahon. Or should I say Stephanie McMahon Helmsley.

Just then Stephanie cups me through my jeans and the palm of her hand strokes me, caressing me. I let out a low growl as her mouth moves to my neck and she breathes into my ear.

"_I need you so much, Hunter."_

The voice in my head replies that I need her too but I don't voice that need out loud. It's much too dangerous for me. Need makes me vulnerable and weak and I don't like feeling weak. I don't like feeling scared either but it's an emotion that has refused to go away recently especially when I realise Stephanie is consuming me to the point that it absolutely fucking terrifies me. What I feel for her terrifies me and if I'm not careful, there's every chance I could let her in. There's every chance I could fall in love with her in spite of myself and in turn there's every chance I could offer Stephanie my heart too. The only problem is she could throw it back and laugh in my face which isn't exactly appealing to me. In fact the thought totally blows which is why I have to protect myself somehow. I have to fight whatever this is that is happening to me because there is a reason I've never seriously gotten involved with a woman before. I'm way too selfish for a relationship and I honestly don't need the hassle. Plus I have to remember this is business, an arrangement convenient for both of us. Nothing more, nothing less so I shouldn't even try and entertain this ridiculous notion that I somehow care for this woman. This beautiful creature who has captured me in her spell.

But as my lips finds hers once more and Stephanie moans softly into my mouth, I feel that familiar sensation in the pit of my stomach. That's when I realise I am fooling no-one including myself by denying what's happening here. I need and want Stephanie with everything inside me. I care about her and the truth of the matter is I think I might just care about her a little too much.


	6. The Diamond Ring

This story isn't panning out quite how I intended. I was supposed to be sticking to scenes and promos we saw on screen but my brain keeps diverting away from that and telling little stories of its own lol. Hopefully you still get the gist of what went on back then and like my intepretation of it. Anyway, thanks for all your reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

Chapter 6

Stephanie

Hunter lost his chance to become the WWF champion tonight. Although lost is probably the wrong word because the truth is my husband was cheated out of the title after Mick Foley assaulted him across his spine with a steel chair. Foley who had already been fired and his fat ass personally escorted out of the building. He ruined what would have been the perfect completion of the perfect plan.

And while part of me is seething that Mick got involved, another part of me can't help but feel somewhat relieved. God, that makes me sound so horrible but it's true. Secretly I'm a little pleased Hunter didn't win that belt and not because I don't want him to be champion. God, in my eyes no one deserves it more. No one lives and breathes that title more than my husband and therein lies my problem. See I know how much Hunter cares about being champion and he's even admitted in the past he cares about nothing else besides. Does that nothing else possibly include me? I know there is every chance that once Hunter gets what he wants he'll walk out on our little arrangement and leave me high and dry. And why would he stay anyway? He got his end of the bargain. Or at least he will do once Hunter gets his rematch with Show and finishes what he started.

Shit. Why on earth did I ever get involved in this? Suddenly getting my heart ripped out of my chest in return for screwing over my father doesn't seem terribly appealing to me. Then again when I approached Hunter with our little arrangement I didn't expect to feel this way. I didn't expect to fall for the guy especially a guy as manipulative and twisted as my husband. See I know Hunter can be bad to the core. He can be cruel. He can be remorseless. He can be all the things that as a young woman I thought I would despise in a man. Trouble is I'm not that person any more. I'm not the little girl who believed in fairy tales. I'm not the same little girl who thought that the one person she could always trust and rely on was her daddy. That illusion had been well and truly shattered into pieces. So was the delusion that I could enter into this thing with Hunter and walk away completely unscathed because the truth is I love the guy. I love Hunter Hearst Helmsley and God help me, I just can't deny it any more. I'm not even sure I want to.

What finally tipped me over the edge and got me to admit my feelings to myself was Christmas. We spent it alone together after Hunter had invited me to his home. It was an unexpected invitation and I appreciated it. After all, I wasn't exactly going to spend the holidays with my family and Hunter had no one to visit either. It turns out he didn't really have any family to speak of anyway which was something I only discovered fairly recently. Actually it was over the holidays when my husband surprised me by unexpectedly opening up to me.

It had been during Christmas Eve, a few nights back. We'd just finished decorating the tree that evening. I'd managed to convince Hunter we couldn't have Christmas without one. He'd grudgingly given in after I'd pleaded with him for hours to get one. Apparently I was a giant pain in the ass when I wanted something. I remember smiling as I followed him out of the door and thinking in that moment I was truly happy. It had been the first time in a long time that I'd felt that way so much so I think it overwhelmed me a little and tears sprung to my eyes as I got in the car. Of course I quickly batted them away before Hunter could see them. Stephanie McMahon Helmsley was not a woman who let her emotions get the better of her. Or at least in my head that was the case. My heart was an entirely different matter and it was the same heart that broke for Hunter when he told me about his childhood that night.

There had been something so different about him when he had talked. I think it was his eyes. The dark brown pools held a sadness that made Hunter appear almost vulnerable and that was something I had never associated with him before. Hunter was always so strong and powerful and while those qualities made me hot for him, the vulnerability he showed that night made me love him. When Hunter told me his parents had died in a car crash when he was little and that he'd been raised in numerous care homes, it took everything I had not to pull him into my arms and just hold him close because I realised no one had ever been there for Hunter. No one had loved him or cared for him properly and in my mind it explained a lot about him. Hunter was cold and detached because he didn't know how to be anything else. He could be selfish because he'd needed to be his whole life. He'd had to put his own wants and needs first and look after himself in order to survive. The person he was now was the lonely boy he'd had to be for so long.

But while Hunter was all those things, there were so many other qualities about him too. Qualities that endeared him to me in so many ways that Christmas night, I couldn't explain. It was just an overall feeling I had being with him and being close to him like I was and I knew Hunter had touched me in a way he had never touched me before. I felt connected to him and for the first time, our connection wasn't between the sheets. For the first time I had felt close to him without sex and the overwhelming feelings I had every time I looked at him weren't associated with my pleasure or his. They went far more deeply than that and they were stronger than I had ever possibly imagined.

And if my heart wasn't already full of love for Hunter that evening, it certainly was when he had given me his Christmas gift. The clock had just struck midnight when he'd disappeared for a moment before reappearing before me with a small gift wrapped box. His smile as he offered it to me melted me inside. His gesture had been a complete surprise and was totally unexpected. After all we weren't a real couple. We didn't have a relationship so to speak. After all screwing over my father and screwing each other most of the time wasn't exactly grounds for one of those. That's why I'd never even contemplated Hunter giving me a gift. My fingers had trembled and my heart had raced as I pulled open the carefully tied bow and removed the red foil wrapping paper. I knew it was jewellery. The extravagant box told me that much but my breath had hitched in my throat and I swear I was completely lost for words when I lifted the lid to find a diamond sparkling back at me. It was the same diamond ring I wore now. A ring that was stunning and beautiful and as I lift my hand to look at the jewellery that adorns my left ring finger, I can't help the slow delighted smile that crosses my face.

"_You still like it then?"_

His deep voice makes me warm inside and my smile widens to the point my entire face is beaming as I nod and turn to Hunter. He is standing to my left dressed in his black t-shirt and track pants and the grin he wears makes me wonder if the shower he's just emerged from has succeeded in washing away his anger at losing his match. God, I hope so because there is no need for Hunter to be angry. We both know it's only a matter of time before he wins that belt anyway and gets what he so desperately wants. Personally I just pray that when he does, he doesn't toss me aside into the bargain because I love this man. I love my husband. I really do and a tiny part of me hopes that Hunter might feel something for me too. The same hope I pull on every time I look at the diamond on my finger and remind myself that Hunter gave it to me for no other reason than he wanted to. It was a hope I was determined to hold on to because I wasn't going to lose Hunter. Not now. Not if I could help it. Quite simply my heart refused to let him go.


	7. A Private Celebration

If there are any younger viewers out there I guess I'd better do the responsible thing and warn you that this chapter may contain some adult themes and some strong language so it might not be for you. If it is, I hope you enjoy this chapter that was inspired by watching an old clip of Trips sipping on champagne...

* * *

Chapter 7

Hunter

With a new year generally comes new beginnings and no beginning is sweeter than the start of my reign as World Wrestling Federation Champion.

And I told you all. I told the world that this day would come. It was only a matter of time. And winning the belt back is justice in my mind. Justice for the way that old bastard screwed me over at Survivor Series. He thought he was so fucking smart too taking the title away from me but he learned the hard way no one is smarter than me. No one gets one over on the Cerebral Assassin. Just ask one Vincent Kennedy McMahon as he's forced to sit at home watching me run the show every week on his expensive television.

Of course it's not just me in charge of things though. It's Steph too. All of this wouldn't be possible without her. I know it. I'm grateful for it. After all she was the one who had approached me to get revenge on daddy dearest and I got to tell you, revenge tastes so fucking sweet. I'm the World Wrestling Federation Champion. In fact I am the fucking World Wrestling Federation right now. God knows I've busted my ass long enough in this business to deserve it. And to every asshole in the locker room or anywhere else that thinks differently, bring it on. Oh and fuck you.

"_Hey Champ."_

Her soft voice echoes around the four walls of our hotel room and a delighted smile crosses my lips as I bring my champagne glass to my mouth and turn to Stephanie. But I almost choke on my drink as I see her standing there in the bathroom doorway. She's naked apart from the gleaming gold belt that hangs around her waist, my WWF title.

"_Your wish is my command." _

My wife giggles as she twirls around in front of me and I laugh as I remember my words to her when we celebrated after my match. Stephanie was wearing the belt then too and I was standing beside her in our dressing room admiring how it looked on her when I told her that I "_couldn't wait to see her in that and a bit of nothing else later._"

I have to say that while the belt looked good on Stephanie fully clothed, it looks a hell of a lot better when she's naked. I feel the familiar twitch in my jeans as I watch her walk across the room to our large bed. Her breasts bounce temptingly in front of me and my fingers itch to touch them as I follow her over. It feels like I've been waiting all night for this moment, just Stephanie and I alone. Our very own private celebration. Not that I ever imagined sharing this moment with her by the way. This was supposed to be strictly a business arrangement. A plan that benefited me and helped me get my hands on what I wanted more than anything. The title. After all it was mine in the first place. Stephanie wasn't supposed to factor into any of this. I was supposed to walk away. I was supposed to make a clean break. In fact I'd even planned it my head a thousand times. The same night the referee raised my hand in victory, I would serve Stephanie divorce papers. After all, she was nothing to me after this. She was just a stepping stone to getting what I wanted. A disposable pawn in my power games with Vince.

But as I stand in front of Stephanie now and look at her, I know she's become anything but disposable. That's why those divorce papers were never drawn up. I try to tell myself it's our business partnership. The power we have is addictive to me and I love the control that comes with it. Without Stephanie, I lose that control. I become just another superstar. Sure as the champion, I can still demand respect but only to a certain level. Any intimidation on my part is limited without being accompanied by the McMahon name.

Like I said that's what I try to tell myself but standing here now I know I'm full of shit. The truth is the power is not the only thing that's addictive to me. Stephanie is too. Not her name. Not the benefits of our marriage. Just her. Since the very first night I seduced her into my bed, I've craved her constantly. I can't get enough of her and screwing anyone else just doesn't cross my mind despite the hundreds of ring rats that have thrown themselves in my direction since. I just don't want them. I want her and I don't even want to think about what that means.

"_Here's to you. Congratulations." _

Stephanie tips her glass in my direction and as she sits on the bed, I notice that her hair is loose now and it falls in waves across her shoulders. It makes her face softer and she's sexier too. In fact right now, Stephanie looks absolutely fucking beautiful and I feel a little bit breathless. She's perched on the edge of the mattress and her long legs are crossed, partially hiding her from me, teasing me. A seductive smile crosses her face as she cocks her finger in my direction, beckoning me to her. I'm as hard as a rock as I come to stand in front of her. I have to admit that's one of the many things that really turns me on about my wife. She's confident in her abilities as a woman. She's not hesitant at all in getting what she wants from me and I love that. I love her self assurance.

Just as I lower myself to kneel in front of her, Stephanie turns her head to the side taking a sip of champagne. Desperate to touch her, I uncross her legs pushing them apart and the firm force of my actions causes the sparkling drink to spill and trickle down her chin. Instinctively Stephanie's hand lifts to wipe at her mouth but I grab it in mid air, stopping her. Instead I replace her hand with my own mouth as I kiss her and kiss her hard. She tastes of champagne and strawberries and my tongue brushes over hers tasting her deeper. A tingle of desire shoots up my spine as Stephanie kisses me back eagerly, moaning softly as her hand slips from mine. Just the way she reacts to a simple kiss gets me hot. Her nails lightly scrape down my bare back before her palm settles there pushing me closer, pressing her breasts against me. The gentle heat of her body mixes in with mine as does the chill from the gold that still adorns Stephanie's waist. My brow furrows suddenly irritated by it's presence and I reach for the clasp at the back, fumbling with it for a moment before I slide it from her body. I toss it aside my mind on another prize right now. My hand blindly reaches for the champagne glass that dangles loosely from Stephanie's fingertips. I feel thirsty again and as I break our kiss, my eyes flutter open to see her ocean blue pools staring back at me.

Stephanie bites down on her swollen bottom lip as she watches me, her eyes flickering with her pleasure and her desire as I push her flat into the bed. The covers crumple underneath her as I tilt the glass over her body and her cry of surprise fills the room as the coldness of the champagne hits her skin.

"_Lie still."_

Stephanie does as I ask. The empty glass hits the carpeted floor with a dull thud as I move over my wife. My tongue flicks out to catch the amber liquid that has pooled in her belly button. I deliberately let it linger there for a second swirling around the tiny circle tasting the mixture of champagne and Stephanie's sweet skin. It feels as soft as silk against my rough palm. She's lightly trembling underneath me as I continue to lick and suck her stomach before I decide I can't wait any longer and I lick a trail to her breasts. They had been my goal all along and my mouth instantly covers one of the creamy mounds sucking on the soft nipple feeling it harden with my touch. Stephanie's pleasured sigh makes her chest rise and fall and I'm aware of the faint sound of her heart as it beats beside me.

"_Hunter."_

Stephanie hisses my name and I take great delight in hearing it fall from her lips. See, it gets me off knowing I am the one turning her on like this. I am the one her body cries out for as I pleasure her. Her fingers thread loosely through my hair pulling me closer as her legs wrap around me. Her hips start to buck against me and I feel the wet heat of her core on my stomach enticing me to me touch her there.

"_Please baby. I need you now."_

There is a hint of desperation to Stephanie's voice almost like she is begging me and that gets me off even more because someone needs me. Someone needs me that much they can't wait one second longer. I have to admit I don't want to wait either. Since we left the arena all I've been able to think about is being with Stephanie and feeling her tight walls surround me as I bury myself deep inside her. And Christ, she's so wet. I can feel it as she moves against me but I've restrained myself and God help me, I'm still trying to hold back even now because I want to please her in every way. I want to make her feel incredible and take her to heights she's never reached before even with me.

Giving into her demands just a little, I slide two thick fingers inside her hot centre. I have to admit holding back like this spooks me a little because for once this isn't about me. This isn't about my needs or taking what I want. This is about Stephanie and satisfying her. It's her needs that come first for me and as a guy I have to admit that fucking scares me because sex is supposed to be simple. It always has been for me up until now. I would pick up some faceless woman, screw them, job done. And I guess that can sound pretty fucking heartless but that's my life. Or at least it was until Stephanie came along. Now she's turned everything on its head. Sex isn't just taking what I need. It's more than that. It's way more than I can even put into words right now. All I know is that I feel things, things I've never felt in my life before. Emotions that have crept up on me when I least expected them to; emotions that have pleasantly surprised me and freaked me out all at the same time.

"_God! Hunter."_

Stephanie's back arches higher and her breathing has become heavy panting that hotly whispers into my ear. Her nails scratch at my skin like she's desperately trying to claw back some control but I refuse to let her. I want her to let go. I want Stephanie to lose herself so completely that she has no option but to surrender to me and how I'm making her feel. Seeking out her mouth, I kiss her hard once more as my fingers sink deeper inside her. My thumb deliberately seeks out and flicks over that one spot, the one place that always tips her over the edge.

Her desperate whimpering breaks our kiss as my hand works furiously bringing her to the brink. I ignore the hot throbbing in my jeans that aches to be inside Stephanie. My needs can wait. Instead I watch her as her head tips back, her soft bruised mouth falling open with her satisfied scream. Her whole body begins to tremble as it becomes overcome with ecstasy and I know in my life I have never seen anything so beautiful. Stephanie is this perfect creature completely under my spell right now and a satisfied smile crosses my lips knowing I have this power over her. I'm the one in control here. I'm the one calling the shots. God knows I have to be especially if I have any chance of making it out of this alive. But I know I'm only kidding myself as Stephanie's heavy lidded eyes seek out mine and I feel that familiar flutter in my chest as she looks at me. It turns out I'm not in control at all and as her mouth finds mine one more time I wonder if I ever was in the first place


	8. Rumble Aftermath

This has so not turned out the way I planned. I had intended to write a chapter about the Rumble match but of course I came up with something completely different. Seems to be par for the course with this story. Anyway I'm not happy with it but I'm posting it anyway because I want to get it out of the road and start writing the good stuff with the McMahons and Kurt Angle. In the meantime I hope you enjoy this chapter for what it is and thanks to everyone who reads and replies to my stories. It means a lot :)

* * *

Chapter 8

_Stephanie_

It's almost three a.m. in the morning and I still can't sleep. Shifting my head on the soft cotton pillow, my eyes settle on the sole reason for my restlessness. Hunter.

He's lying next to me, his soft steady breathing echoing around the walls of the silent hotel room. The sound comforts me somewhat, soothing my anxiety over him. A thin shaft of moonlight has escaped through the drawn drapes and it dances across Hunter's face, illuminating his handsome features. I can't help myself. My hand lifts to touch him, my fingertips lightly brushing a few loose strands of hair from his heavily taped forehead. I'm careful in my movement though scared I might hurt him even in his deep slumber. God knows Hunter has been hurt more than enough tonight. In fact hurt was an understatement. He had been beaten and brutalised by that sick, sadistic freak, Cactus Jack so much so Hunter had multiple stitches in his leg and forehead. He also had bruises covering his entire body and tiny pinhole marks where several thumb tacks had pierced his skin.

Despite the warm temperature of the room and the gentle heat of the man lying next to me, I shiver lightly as I remember everything Hunter had endured tonight. Broken wooden pallets, steel doors, steel steps, barbed wire, the announce table…..Hunter had been brutally punished by them all. Watching the match backstage, I had felt physically sick each time his body had connected with one of them. I had even let out a distressed cry when the barbed wire post bust open his head, staining his beautiful blonde hair red with his blood. It had been horrible to see that – horrible to witness him in such pain. Yet I couldn't look away in spite of myself. I couldn't help but stare at the screen and be proud at everything Hunter was willing to endure to be the best. And he was the best. He was the Game. Tonight had more than proved that to me and to the entire world as well. Hunter Hearst Helmsley deserved to be the WWF Champion and then some.

Just then, he murmurs in his sleep and my hand hovers in mid air, frozen as his face turns to me. I feel my breath hitch in my throat, overwhelmed by what I feel for him as my fingers reach for his hair, absently brushing through the ends. That's how Hunter had fallen asleep tonight. With me running my fingers through his soft hair. There was something about that simple act that felt so intimate at the time. It made me feel close to him, closer than I've ever felt in the few short months that we've been together. Even closer than we had become at Christmas when Hunter had told me about his past.

Maybe it was the fact that Hunter had allowed me to take care of him like this. I'd never been more relieved than when he asked me to stay with him tonight because honestly I didn't want him being alone. Hunter had received so many shots to the head I couldn't help but feel worried about him despite the constant reassurances from the doctor that my husband was okay. That he hadn't suffered a concussion or even worse, some form of brain damage. Although sometimes I had to wonder with the crazy things Hunter did in the ring. Tonight was more than proof of his insanity when it came to the business. Wrestling was his true passion in life.

As my fingertips trail along Hunter's face lightly tracing his cheek, I wonder if he could ever be that passionate about me. Could I consume him so completely? Sometimes when we make love and he's inside me, I think so because I can see it in his eyes. Hunter's eyes are the window to his soul and they tell me what he never says out loud. Hunter cares about me or at least I think he does. Or maybe I'm completely wrong. Maybe I'm confusing simple lust and his obvious attraction for me for deeper feelings, feelings that simply might not exist. Maybe I'm so desperate for Hunter to love me back that I'm seeing things I want to see. Part of me believes that's true. The other part of me holds on to the fact that he's still with me despite getting what he wanted from me. There hasn't been any particular hurry to end our little arrangement either. Hunter also wanted me to stay with him tonight. That has to count for something, right?

The diamond ring on the third finger of my left hand sparkles in the moonlight, catching my attention. As I let myself admire the jewellery for a moment, I dwell on that fact. That Hunter asked me to stay. That he fell asleep next to me simply holding me. And that's when it hits me that this is the first time we've shared a bed and not performed some sort of sexual act on another. We haven't made love tonight yet here I am filled with more emotion and feeling closer to Hunter than I ever have. At least that's the way I feel. God knows what Hunter was feeling. But I refuse to dwell on that. I refuse to dwell on the uncertainty. Instead I tell myself that Hunter is here now in my arms for no other reason that he wants to be. He doesn't need anything from me. He's not out to take what he can get. Instead he's happy for me to take care of him, to look after him after everything he's been through tonight. And that gives me hope. Hope that the love I feel for this man isn't so unrequited after all. Hope that perhaps one day we might have some sort of future together. A future that doesn't just rely on revenge and power and all the things that brought us together in the first place because I really do love Hunter. I know that for sure. I also know I can't lose him. I refuse to.

And suddenly I can't help myself. My heart takes over as my hand cups the left side of his face and my mouth lowers to his. I barely touch him. In fact my kiss is a mere whisper on Hunter's lips but it's enough to satisfy my urges as I silently make a promise to myself. A promise that I would do whatever it took to keep this man as my husband because I have to admit, Hunter is becoming a drug to me. An addiction I just can't shake no matter what I try and quite frankly I don't want to. Why would I when I feel so alive when I'm with him? When we're together we have the whole world in the palm of our hands and it's a world I'm determined to hold on to despite everyone else in our lives and in particular my family.

I let out a soft sigh as I break away from Hunter and letting my eyes scan his face for a few seconds longer, I then drop my head to his shoulder. Breathing in the faint musky scent of his cologne my mind turns to my family and in particular my mother. She was there tonight. She was at the WWF New York watching the pay per view. Of course I didn't see her there but I heard about the interview she gave after Hunter's match. An interview where she was asked about Hunter and myself and the manner in which we were running the business. Apparently her reply was we were going to be "handled the McMahon way". Well bring it on because my mother forgets I'm a McMahon too. I can fight just as hard and as just as dirty as my parents can. Just ask my father. After all he's seen what I'm capable of – what we're capable of, Hunter and I. We took his precious company away from him and drove him out. Together we're unstoppable and no one can touch us. Not my mother. Not my father. Absolutely nobody. So mother dearest, you've got a fight on your hands because if you think Hunter went through what he went through tonight just to give up control to you, to give up everything he's worked so hard for, you're very much mistaken. That title belongs to my husband. The World Wrestling Federation belongs to us and no one is going to take it away. We'll do whatever we have to in order to keep it and if that means screwing my family over one more time then so be it. We'll do whatever it takes. The McMahon Helmsley Era is only just beginning and nothing or no-one is going to stop us. I can promise you that.


End file.
